Scarves and hairpieces (or wigs) have existed for centuries with scarves dating back to ancient Rome and hairpieces (or wigs) originating during ancient Egyptian times to protect a wearer's head from the sun. This original utilitarian aspect of scarves and wigs has shifted a large degree toward a more cosmetic use for covering baldness or thinning hair (both natural and health related) as well as for style or entertainment purposes (for example, character portrayal). The present invention features a scarf with hairpiece device having a shape, orientation, and location of the first attachment means, the second attachment means, and the third attachment means critical for the layering and positioning of the posterior hair component(s). The present invention may be especially useful for an individual suffering from hair loss, or just simply having a “bad hair day.”